It is known, for the disposal of waste material, to use packs of flexible tubing wherein waste material is packaged in individual packs along a length of such flexible tubing. One example of such apparatus using packs of flexible tubing for the ready disposal of babies' disposable nappies may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,049 issued Sep. 26, 1989 to Richards et al. In this patent, a core is used and turned to twist the flexible material at locations between adjacent waste containing packs to seal the packs at their ends thereby providing hygienic disposal of the waste material. The packages are collected in a bin portion of the apparatus and when it is desired to remove the packages from the bin portion, the bottom of the apparatus is opened to discharge the packages to a waste disposal facility. A similar apparatus may also be found described in Canadian patent application No. 2,372,143 published Aug. 15, 2003.